Chapter 518
|trsname=Master Enchantment |engname=Master Enchant |volume=#60 |arc=Alvarez Empire arc |jreldate=January 25, 2017 |relepisode=Episode 314 }} Master Enchant is the 518th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Erza and Irene continue their battle, wherein Irene, growing continuously fed up with her daughter, assumes her Dragon form once more. Deciding to end all battles once and for all, Irene uses her enhanced powers to summon a meteor and wipe out friend and foe alike, but Erza, despite her grievous injuries, decides to try and destroy the meteor all by herself. Summary After promising the unconscious Wendy that she'll make quick work of Irene, Erza and her mother continue fighting, wherein the former dodges that latter's barrage of Enchantments. As they clash, Irene angrily asks Erza if she'll continue to stand in the way of her happiness; Erza says she understands Irene's misfortune, but resolutely declares that she cannot lose. Irene wonders what Erza could possibly empathize with her about, with Erza revealing her several years spent as a slave to a cult, but she notes that it's nothing compared to Irene's four hundred years of torment, and that because of Irene's abandonment, she found people she loves and was able to overcome the tribulations in her path. Irene, however, becomes even angrier, screaming that she wishes Erza was never born and that she should die. She proceeds to undo Zeref's Enchantment and re-assume her true form as a Dragon and swats at Erza, breaking her left arm and both of her legs. Stating that her foe can no longer move, Irene reveals that in her present form, as the Sage Dragon, she can amplify her Enchantments from "High Enchantments" into "Master Enchantments," which allows her to enchant the heavens themselves. Screaming for Erza to die, Irene enchants an asteroid to come crashing down to the battlefield as the great Deus Sema, a more powerful version of Jellal's Sema. Erza realizes that if it hits, everyone fighting will die; she comes to find that she can still move her right arm and requips a glove that propels her directly at the meteor. Seeing this, Irene wonders how stupid she is, shouting that no human being can stop a meteor. Erza, as she soars, explains to Irene that she became known as Titania, but wasn't interested in the name, but adds that being called the Queen of the Fairies holds new meaning to her if her mother is the Queen of Dragons. Requipping her sword once more, Erza shouts that a queen is one who protects and is loved by all, and that even if she dies in the process, she will protect everyone. With Erza screaming for Makarov to give her the strength she needs, Irene, completely shocked at what her daughter is doing, wonders what kind of person she really is. Characters in Order of Appearance #Erza Scarlet #Irene Belserion #Wendy Marvell #Shô (flashback) #Wally Buchanan (flashback) #Millianna (flashback) #Jellal Fernandes (flashback) #Simon (flashback) Battles & Events *Erza Scarlet & Wendy Marvell vs. Irene Belserion Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * * ** *** |Za Naito}} Spells used *None Abilities used *Swordsmanship *Hand-to-Hand Combat * ** |Deusu Sēma}} Armors used * Weapons used *Sword Arc Navigation